


[bnior]Eager

by realJINmeimei



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realJINmeimei/pseuds/realJINmeimei
Summary: 林在范这厮绝对是故意的，朴珍荣边翻着抽屉边恶狠狠地想，本该装着抑制剂的那一层神不知鬼不觉被换成了一袋子情趣玩具，仿佛铁了心要跟他玩一次“放置play”。
Kudos: 31





	[bnior]Eager

**Author's Note:**

> *道具play

6:30 a.m.  
发情来的太突然，朴珍荣还没意识到摩卡的香气就飘满了整个卧室。  
林在范这厮绝对是故意的，朴珍荣边翻着抽屉边恶狠狠地想，本该装着抑制剂的那一层神不知鬼不觉被换成了一袋子情趣玩具，仿佛铁了心要跟他玩一次“放置play”。  
将抽屉狠狠推进去，朴珍荣缩进被子里，皮肤温度渐渐变高，受孕导致的不规律发情也让他毫无招架之力——朴珍荣弓起身子，干燥而温热的手探进睡裤，不出所料阴茎已然半勃，再往下摸到了一手滑腻，后穴比平时更敏感地分泌着肠液，等待着一场畅快淋漓的抽插。  
才不能如他所愿，朴珍荣这么想着抽出了手用纸巾擦净，既然没有抑制剂，就让他用睡眠抵消性欲。他练习到深夜，早睡早起的习惯让他本就过早的起来，清晨又不容易引起睡意，朴珍荣虽然闭着的眼睛都没跳一下，意识却清醒地很。  
记忆的跑马灯一幕一幕从脑海里闪过，有他一个人的，更多是有林在范伴与身侧。他们第一次见面，第一次演出，第一次互通心意，第一次赤诚相见。朴珍荣好像从未如此需要林在范，他将这归咎于omega的孕期综合征。  
只是再天马行空的幻想也无法将他从身体的需求上剥离开，朴珍荣惊讶地发现，身上那无法忽视的瘙痒感觉竟然来自他的胸，更准确地说，来自那对乳头。  
医生似乎有说过omega孕期可能会有许多反常的现象，那是omega分泌了过多催产素的并发症，其中一种表现就是乳头的自我开发。男人的身体本不适合受孕，还好omega的身体会随着费洛蒙调节，将男人的身体短暂地改造成哺乳需要的样子。  
意识回到现实时手已经不自觉地撩开了棉质睡衣，指掌的抚摸已将两颗肉粒揉至硬挺。朴珍荣虚无地睁开眼，茫然的视线逐渐在那抽屉上聚焦，他从未被情欲支配过，他以为他自己在本能面前已经足够坚定。

7:10 a.m.  
白皙的脚趾在凌乱的床单上一次一次抓着，紧绷的小腿拉出好看的线条，安静的空气中只有轻微的喘息和马达震动的细小声响。  
薄被下优美的肉体轻轻扭动，朴珍荣平躺着，面部潮红，腿间粘腻已然带上冰凉触感，只是身体的燥热丝毫没有缓解。  
他方才才释放过，如他最坏的预料，习惯了刺激的omega身体对自慰简直是火上浇油。已经习惯了的乳头也重新开始钻心般地瘙痒，只是磨蹭着粗糙的布料都会带来身体的颤栗和舒爽。手指逐渐爬上胸乳，柔软指腹隔着衣服擦过凸起的两点敏感，由着呻吟从口中流出，舒服地闭起眼睛，想象是林在范正在爱抚着他敏感的部位，他总是恶趣味地绕过那最渴望的中心，在薄薄一层乳晕周围舌与唇并用，粗糙舌面简单划过就能让他发出最清脆的呻吟，很快燥热感又会被湿软唇瓣悉数吮吸了去，有时情到深处还会忍不住留下印子，短暂的疼痛在多巴胺的催化下都变得煽情，朴珍荣停下指尖的揉捏，咬了咬牙还是起身打开了那抽屉。  
坐在保姆车上闭目养神的林在范突然被手机提示音惊醒，定睛一看很快忍不住露出上扬的嘴角。  
“我们荣儿，等着哥哥回来。”

7:30 a.m.  
“…哈啊。”  
朴珍荣皱着眉头，狠下心又把按摩棒往里旋进一寸，他真不知道该感谢还是埋怨自己的体质，发情期让他的甬道又软又紧，他自怀孕以来太久没和林在范做了，两个月的强制冷淡期被突然中断任谁也无法短时间适应，林在范瞅准了他的软肋下手，志在必得的姿态让朴珍荣只能接受现实。  
林在范回来后还不知道他怎么折腾自己，夫夫的默契让朴珍荣没什么心理负担就接受了对方按摩棒扩张的提议，顺带满足他的恶趣味…  
“荣儿，记得按把按摩棒往下压，那里能让你流水…”  
“唔…你闭嘴…”  
朴珍荣咬着牙顶嘴，手却顺从地往下压着推了推，按摩棒的头部只是刚擦到凸起就让他软了腰——林在范太了解他的身体了，难怪自己每次都被他带着节奏，朴珍荣边喘着气套弄再次挺立的分身边胡思乱想，快感从下腹向全身蔓延，手心要起火，却总是差一点，呼吸都变得急促，林在范清亮的声音又飘进来，朴珍荣甚至没注意话筒那边已然带着沙哑：  
“荣儿，想想我会怎么做。”  
“哥…”朴珍荣咬着下唇，分了只手去握住夹在臀瓣的按摩棒底部，颤抖着脚趾，狠狠按压着体内的敏感，“会…啊…会操我后面…哈啊…”  
朴珍荣就这么达到了第二次高潮，用一根玩具。林在范再也忍不了，推开卧室的门，压下去抱紧朴珍荣就顺手拔了那东西扔在地上，他后悔了，什么玩具play，都不如自己满足心爱的人来的幸福。  
感到空气中浓重的柠檬香气，来不及转过身确认情况，朴珍荣就被自己的Alpha温柔地吻上了唇瓣，熟悉的四片唇瓣相贴，舌尖在口腔翻搅缠绕着带起暧昧水声，朴珍荣高潮后大气还没喘上就被压着深吻有点吃不消，细软小手推着人胸口分开，小鹿般湿润的眼睛看向林在范，红艳双唇微张还泛着水光。  
“哥…？”  
林在范不再去管他喋喋不休的小嘴，他太想他的宝贝了，摩卡的甜香诱惑着他一寸一寸地舔吻着朴珍荣泛着粉的脖子和锁骨直到饱满胸部。张开口轻轻咬在雪白胸乳，朴珍荣软软唤了一声，手指插进了他的发向外拉，林在范压不下笑意，去抓了人手交握着，朴珍荣像想到了什么，嗔怪着别开脸视线飘去某个地方：  
“哥…不是要教我吗…”  
林在范只觉得自己大脑里有什么断了，随即满意地笑着去捞被扔在被子里的乳夹，顺手把朴珍荣扶起来分开腿和自己对坐着，随意揉了两把人已然充血挺立的两点红缨，扭开一个乳夹稳稳夹上坚硬的小点，抬起头看看人震惊的小脸，林在范把另一个放到朴珍荣手心，笑的一脸善良：  
“学会了？”  
朴珍荣抿着嘴克服了所剩无几的羞耻心，有样学样地夹好另一个时林在范已经脱了衣服把玩着一个遥控，手指一推就胸口的跳蛋就震动起来，乳头像被两只灵活的舌头来回舔弄，从未体验过的刺激让朴珍荣一时间只能呻吟着宣泄，身子软的像滩水，被林在范长臂一揽拉到怀里坐好，感到那人勃发的肉棒抵在泥泞的臀缝，反手撑着人手臂用瘙痒的穴口去戳硕大龟头。  
林在范没想到朴珍荣会主动求欢，口干舌燥地扣住人腰一个下压全数没入，柔软湿热的媚肉迅速包裹上跳动的肉棒，两人皆是一阵直达头皮的舒爽，林在范更快地适应了体内的快感掐着朴珍荣的腰就上下动作着，早就松软地一塌糊涂的甬道被林在范粗暴的抽插甚至翻出了粉红的内肉，朴珍荣靠在林在范怀里像是海浪中的浮木，只能随着人的动作此起彼伏，在铺天盖地的快感中呻吟求饶，直到人在一次比一次深的戳弄中顶开内里一条缝，慌乱地顾不上流进嘴里的泪，指甲在人手臂上划出了红痕。  
“哥…哈嗯…哥…不要了…不可以…”  
林在范粗重的呼吸和越来越酸的信息素喷在朴珍荣敏感的耳后，那人丝毫没停下动作，反而抽空将乳夹上的跳蛋推到最大档，舌头舔进人耳蜗模仿着进出的动作，霸道顶开人稚嫩的生殖腔。  
“啊…啊…太深了…呜…”  
朴珍荣摇着头无力地任身体承受不了的快感将他淹没，肉棒搅动肠液的声音也听不见了，跳蛋震动的声音也听不见了，只有林在范一次一次操开自己的生殖腔，他无法思考，仿佛自己的精神和思想也被林在范尽情操弄。  
“荣儿…你太棒了…”  
林在范低声感慨了一句就咬着朴珍荣后颈的腺体全数射在人腔内，滚烫精液冲刷着柔嫩的腔壁，朴珍荣已经无力呻吟，哑着嗓子小声呜咽去了第三次，彻底红了眼睛瘫倒在人身上，很快被林在范翻了年面虔诚地吻着眼角。  
“宝贝，你没怀孕，这是我和医生骗你的，就是为了今天……荣儿，别咬那…珍荣!”  
End


End file.
